Fifth wheel hitch assemblies have been adapted to include hitch plates that are pivotable about a central portion thereof. Such pivotable motion has allowed the hitch plates to pivot with respect to a vehicle's frame when the vehicle is aligning and attaching with a trailer or when the vehicle and trailer are attached about the fifth wheel hitch assembly and traveling together.